Getting It
by MissCaotic
Summary: Nico no entiende qué le está pasando a Annabeth. Pero, ¿puede Rachel hacerle ver y entender los misterios del amor adolescente?. Oneshoot. Traducción.


**Título:** Getting it

**Autora**: Aphrodite100

**Traductoras**: Cafesitodeldia & MissCaotic

**Pairing: **Nico/Rachel

**Disclaimer: **¡Rick, yo soy tuya!(?), al igual que los personajes mencionados en este fic. La historia pertenece a Aphrodite100 y nosotras contamos con su permiso para traducirla :D.

**Summary:** Nico no entiende qué le está pasando a Annabeth. Pero, ¿puede Rachel hacerle ver y entender los misterios del amor adolescente?. Oneshoot. Traducción.

**Nota**: Primero aclaremos un par de cosas: Quedaron partes todavía en inglés, porque, en nuestra opinión, no quedaban bien traducidas; y esas serían «Quest» y lo de «Stay alive, Ghost boy» («Búsqueda» y «Sobrevive, Chico fantasma», respectivamente). También hay que agradecer a mi **Eli**, , por betear la cosa deforme y sin sentido que era esto al principio.

**Nota2**: Bueno, esta es nuestra primera traducción, así que en serio esperamos que no sean un asco inentendible, así que nos disculpamos de antemano si es el caso.

**Nota de Autora:** Rachel no es el Oráculo; está en el campamento visitando a Percy y a Annabeth.

**Link a la historia original:** s/5778858/1/Getting_It

* * *

**  
Getting it**

**-**

Rachel Elizabeth Dare tenía cabello rojo fuego y éste brillaba como loco bajo el sol. Nico di Angelo no pudo evitar detenerse a mirar cómo ella mojaba su brocha dentro de la pintura negra y la pasaba a través la cabina en proceso. Él, Rachel, Percy y Annabeth estaban poniendo juntos la cabina de Hades en los jardines del Campamento Half-Blood. Nuevas cabinas eran construidas cada día, ya que los Dioses estaban cumpliendo su promesa y reclamando semidioses como sus hijos.

Percy y Annabeth estaban discutiendo, como siempre. Justo ahora el tema era cuál nombre era mejor. Nico había dejado de prestarles atención hacía mucho tiempo.

—¿Ellos siempre son así? No eran así antes —Rachel le preguntó a Nico, curiosamente, mientras miraba a la pareja intensamente. Bueno, realmente no eran una pareja, pero todos sabían que lo serían.

—Bueno, ellos discuten o salvan el mundo. Últimamente ellos han escogido discutir —Nico contestó divertido.

Rachel murmuró algo acerca de «Percy besándola y terminando con todo» y Nico la miró extrañamente.

—¿Qué? No te ofendas, pero a él no le gustas de ese modo —Nico le informó.

Rachel rió. Fue un sonido alto y claro, y Nico descubrió que le gustaba. Lo que le gustaba incluso más era que él la había hecho reír. Descubrió que hizo algo extraño en él.

—No, no, me refiero a Annabeth —explicó—. Él necesita apurarse y decirle a ella que le gusta. Mira, ella está molesta con él, porque a ella le gusta él y sabe que a él le gusta ella, pero él no lo admitirá —Rachel intentó explicarle a Nico. Desafortunadamente, los asuntos del corazón no eran la especialidad del Hijo del Dios de la Muerte.

—Umm... No entiendo —Dijo sin convicción.

—Vale, mira a Annabeth, ella está viéndolo a él, ¿cierto? —Nico asintió. Eso era obvio incluso para él—. Pero mira el modo en el que ella lo está viendo.

—Ella lo mira como si quisiera matarlo —Nico dedujo finalmente, luego de observar con los ojos entrecerrados a la pareja.

—Sí. ¿Y por qué?

—Porque... ¿Él se está burlando de su nombre?

—¡No, tonto! ¡Porque ella quiere que él se apure a decirle que le gusta! —Rachel rió por la ingenuidad de Nico. No en una manera cruel, sino más como «Tú aún tienes mucho que aprender».

Nico la miró. —Hey, yo no estoy hecho para estas cosas. Todas estas sensiblerías... no para mí. Simplemente no entiendo.

—Lo harás, di Angelo. Lo harás —Dijo Rachel, negando con su cabeza.

.

Los campistas pasaban el verano entrenando y aprendiendo cómo protegerse y proteger a otros. Fue como los otros veranos, sólo que todos estaban un poco más relajados. Las semanas pasaron, algunas lentamente, algunas rápido.

El verano fue bueno para el Chico Oscuro. Él creció casi tanto como Percy, quien era un rascacielos ahora. Su cabello se volvió más brillante por el sol y su piel más morena. Sus facciones se volvieron más prominentes, pero encajaban bien juntas. Él todavía tenía pocos amigos, pero eran cercanos y confiaba en ellos. Principalmente solía pasar el tiempo con Percy, Annabeth, Grover y Rachel. Eventualmente, Rachel se convirtió en su mejor amiga; Percy y Annabeth sólo hablaban entre ellos y Grover estaba demasiado ocupado con la búsqueda de semidioses y el Consejo.

Él notó los cambios de Rachel, lentamente. Ella miraba a Nico por más tiempo que lo usual, pero no hacía contacto visual cuando hablaban. Si él se movía más cerca de ella, inconscientemente ella daba un paso atrás. Ella lo miró de esa forma, casi como si ella esperara que él le dijera algo importante. Pero él nunca entendió qué quería ella que le dijera. Así que él nunca lo mencionó. Pero no pudo descifrar las miradas extrañas.

.

Era Domingo y ellos estaban almorzando sobre un tronco de árbol que estaba en la costa, cerca de la sombra. Nico le estaba contando a Rachel sobre el plan de Silena para unir a Percy y a Annabeth.

—¿Nico? ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? —le pidió Rachel, sin mirarlo. _¿Por qué no me mira? Que yo sepa, las hijas de Afrodita dijeron que yo era 'sensual'. Al parecer soy del 'tipo fuerte y callado', sea lo que signifique_, Nico pensó para sí mismo.

Él asintió y cambió de tema; hablaron sobre la habilidad de Rachel de ver a través de la Niebla y sus extrañas experiencias con ella.

—Siempre pensé que estaba loca. Resulta que medio mundo lo está —Rachel bromeó. Nico sonrió, luego se echó a reír y Rachel… ¿Se estaba sonrojando? Nico pensó que ella se veía adorable cuando se sonrojaba.

—No estás loca —le aseguró él.

—Gracias

Impulsivamente, Nico se acercó y tomó la mano de Rachel. Se sintió tan natural que ninguno de los dos se cuestionaron. Después de un pequeño momento de vacilación, se reanudó la conversación.

—¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? —preguntó él cuando terminaron de comer.

—Claro —respondió Rachel, sonriéndole.

La pareja se levantó, sin soltarse de las manos, y caminaron a lo largo de la orilla, con los pies descalzos en las claras y turquesas aguas. Algo, por fin, comenzaba a ir bien en la vida de Nico… así que por supuesto, alguien tenía que arruinarlo. _Siempre en el momento equivocado_, pensó Nico amargamente.

—Nick di Angeli, por favor preséntese en la Casa Grande —se esuchó una voz. Claro, Dionysus estaba pronunciando mal su nombre.

Nico suspiró. —Rachel, lo siento, debo irme. ¿Hablamos luego? —Rachel asintió, un poco decepcionada. Sin pensarlo, le dio un torpe abrazo. —Adiós —susurró él, con un poco de timidez, contra su pelo. Ella rodeó su cintura con sus brazos mientras acercaba hacia ella el alto y delgado cuerpo de Nico.

Se separaron y Nico corrió hacia la Casa Grande. _Más vale que sea bueno,_ pensó para sí mismo.

Cuando llegó allí, Chiron le indicó que se sentara. Ya ahí, Percy y Annabeth se veían nerviosos. Grover mordió una lata, cauteloso.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Nico les preguntó mientras se sentaba en su silla. Los tres se encogieron de hombros.

Chiron se acercó a ellos. Los cuatro adolescentes miraron al sabio centauro atentamente.

—El momento ha llegado. Necesitamos su ayuda de nuevo. Tienen que ir en una quest —Chiron les dijo en voz baja.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado que necesitamos salvar al mundo de nuevo? —preguntó Nico rotundamente.

—El Casco de La Oscuridad de tu padre… Ha desaparecido.

Annabeth y Grover comenzaron a discutir sobre los posibles ladrones y dónde podría estar el Casco. Percy comenzó a comparar la situación con la quest del Rayo de Zeus. Y Nico se quedó sentado, aturdido.

—¿Fue robado?

—No necesariamente —respondió Annabeth.

—Pero lo más probable es que sí.

—Entonces tenemos que encontrarlo. Tenemos que irnos. O podría haber otra guerra —dijo Nico, ya en camino hacia su cabina para empacar. Pero la verdadera razón por la que quería encontrarlo era porque quizás, sólo quizás, si encontraba el Casco, Hades estaría orgulloso de su único hijo.

.

Los cuatro campistas permanecieron en la cima de la colina, a punto de volver al mundo mortal. El resto de los campistas los miraban sombríamente desde atrás. Juniper estaba en los brazos de Grover, llorando desconsoladamente y diciéndole que lo extrañaría. Percy y Annabeth se tomaron de las manos, hablaron con quienes los apoyaban y aceptaron unos pocos regalos. Nico se introdujo en la multitud, buscando a cierta pelirroja. Ella estaría aquí, ¿no? Nico estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando una alta figura salió volando de la multitud y se lanzó a él. Justamente la pelirroja que había estado buscando.

—¡Nico! Mira, sé que tienes que ir… Sólo ten cuidado, ¿sí? —Rachel sollozó, con la cabeza sobre sus hombros.

—Lo haré. Volveré, lo prometo —Nico le aseguró. _Sólo por ti_, pensó para sí mismo.

Rachel se apartó, susurró «Stay alive, Ghost Boy». Luego hizo algo que sorprendió a Nico. Presionó sus labios contra los de él. La multitud estalló en aplausos, y Nico sintió como su rostro comenzaba a arder. Se alejó después de un momento.

—Lo haré —le susurró de nuevo, presionó su frente contra la de ella, sus ojos negros observando profundamente hacia el interior de sus claros y profundos ojos azul oscuro.

Nico se apartó de mala gana y cruzó la barrera junto con Percy, Annabeth y Grover. Volvió a mirar a la chica mortal del el otro lado, y sintió una punzada en el estómago.

Nico finalmente entendió las miradas de Annabeth a Percy; eran las mismas miradas que Rachel le dirigía a él. Finalmente entendió porqué Annabeth no miraba a Percy a los ojos; era por la misma razón por la que Rachel no lo miraba a él a los ojos. Y todo eso era porque Rachel estaba enamorada de él. Y quizás, sólo quizás, Nico di Angelo estaba enamorado de Rachel Elizabeth Dare.


End file.
